Return To Bullworth Academy
by TwistedSystem
Summary: Sequel to Welcome Back to Bullworth. It's the last year of hell for Jimmy and his friends Petey and Lex. But it's also Gary's last chance to take over, and he's NOT letting his stupid emotions get in the way. Whatever it takes, he WAS going to be king of Bullworth Academy and Bullworth for his last year. Even if it means forgetting last year. But the question is, can he do that?
1. Hell Once Again

**Welcome back, friends.:)**

**This is just a preview first chapter. I probably won't update until later.**

**I see requests from my last Bully story that I need to make my comeback.**

**So, here we are, in the hell hole of Bullworth.**

**Glad you could make it. :D**

**So, let's just cut to the chase.**

**If you haven't already, go read Welcome Back to Bullworth. You might be able to read this without it, but I doubt it'll make any sense. Besides, my first story could use more views. :p**

**I guess someone wanted to see a sequel? I'm not sure exactly **_**why, **_**but I considered it and decided why not.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

I stood at the gates of hell again, this time as a senior. I frowned and sighed. "Welcome back, Ms. Wilton."

I nodded in dismissal to Mrs. Danvers. "I already know the drill, I'm heading to the office." She nodded and frowned at me. I just shrugged and walked into the nightmare of Bullworth Academy.

_Great to be back in hell, where's the party?_ I thought with a small grin as I walked past the boys and girls dorms. I noticed Jimmy leaning up against a wall, scoping the area out. I grinned when he noticed me and smiled.

I bowed my head lightly to the King of the School, and he just smirked and looked away. I smiled and walked up into the academy, I sighed and made my way to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, sitting down in the chair I sat in last year.

"Hello." I said calmly. He smiled and said loudly "Ms. Wilton, what a great pleasure to see you enrolling again."

I nodded, saying "Last year was a turning point for me, so I decided to spend my last year of high school in Bullworth."

He smiled and said "Glad to have made such an impact on your life. But we might possibly have a problem."

I blinked, asking "What?"

He looked down at a piece of paper and said "All of the rooms in the girl's dorm are full."

I blinked again, pursing my lips. "Well, what about the boy's dorm?"

He looked up at me and frowned. "I don't think that is much place for a lady."

I nodded and said "But do you have much choice?"

He sighed, and looked at the paper, saying "Only one room doesn't have a roommate."

I nodded and smiled, saying "It'll be just fine. I can handle myself."

He shook his head, obviously disappointed and said "DO be cautious around them. They are boys, and they get a little rough sometimes."

I nodded and smiled. He just sighed and said "Go retrieve your uniform from last year from Mrs. Danvers." I nodded and excused myself from his office. I walked over to Mrs. Danvers and grabbed my uniform, heading back to my dorm to change.

I walked towards the dorm silently, looking at the fall leaves when I heard someone shout. I slowed down and looked around for the shout. I noticed a dark-haired boy yelling at some bully who was nodding, disappointed.

I walked over and asked "What's going on?"

The dark-haired boy looked at me, and he looked strikingly familiar. His skin was almost the color of mocha, and his light brown eyes shining. "Lex!" He shouted, pulling me into a hug. I blinked as I looked at the guy. He was about my height, maybe an inch taller.

I nodded and asked "Uh, who are you?"

He pulled me away and blinked, asking "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and said "I outgrew my old shirt."

I stared at him for a few seconds longer before I felt like a complete idiot. "Petey?" I asked in shock, looking at him. He got taller. And his shoulders widened out a little.

He smiled and blushed a little, saying "Well, everyone calls me Pete now..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I giggled and said "Come on, you're still Petey!" He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"So, you came back to this hellhole?"

I blinked and smiled, turning to face Jimmy Hopkins. "Well of course I did, stupid. I couldn't leave you guys hanging."

He grinned and walked over to us. Jimmy was probably three and a half inches taller than me, and much broader in the shoulders. He opened his arms and said "I think I deserve a hug."

I laughed and said "Man-whore." I still gave him a small hug. "Where is Zoe?" I asked.

He shrugged, saying "Somewhere around the school. I haven't seen her today."

I nodded and the three of us walked around, chatting about our summers.

Petey had went on a vacation with his parents, and Jimmy just laid back and chilled over the summer. I nodded and said "So, let's head to the dorm."

They blinked. "What?" Jimmy asked.

I grinned and said "No room in the girl's dorm."

He laughed and said "You gotta share a room with a guy?"

I nodded and shrugged, saying "I've got some rules for our room."

He smiled and said "Well, if they give you any trouble, just tell them you'll get Jimmy to kick their ass."

I nodded and chuckled. We walked up to the dorm and made our way inside. It was as dirty as I remembered it. The two boys left, saying they were going to get settled, so I decided I'd go check my room. I walked in, looking around. Someone was bent over, rifling through a bag of something.

I sighed and said "Let's get one thing straight, if you so much as touch me, my things, or-"

I was cut off by a chuckle. I stopped and glared at the boy who still wasn't facing me. He said with a laugh "Don't tell me I'm stuck sharing a room with a girl _again._"

I blinked. _Again?_ I grinned widely, saying in a cheeky tone "Oh, I thought you enjoyed being my roommate last year."

He stopped immediately and turned.

My heart rate quickened as I stared into dark, beautiful brown eyes and a handsome face. I trailed the line of the scar with my eye, and looked at his messy brown hair, which was a little longer than last year.

He strode easily across the room, standing in front of me, looking down. _He must be around four inches taller than me now, _I thought as I looked up at him. He smirked and said "Oh, I won't mind sharing one with a girl _again..._"

I felt my face warm a little. I smirked and said "Gary, you haven't changed at all."

He smirked and replied while turning "Why change when I'm already perfect?"

I chuckled and shook my head. _Same old Gary._ I smiled and walked over to my dresser, pulling out my old uniform. I turned and walked to the bathroom, changing.

I came out to see Gary scribbling something in his notebook. I asked with a grin "Still planning to take the school over?"

He stopped and shrugged. "No, I'm planning what I'm going to do when I rule the world."

I smiled and shook my head lightly. He looked at me, and smirked. "Do you still draw me?"

I rolled my eyes and said jokingly "Now why would I draw you when there are so many other things to draw?"

"Because I know you enjoy drawing me."

I blinked a few times and looked at Gary. He was smirking. I rolled my eyes and said "Well, I didn't draw you over the summer."

He said, feigning pain "That hurts."

I chuckled and said "Get over it."

He laughed and said sarcastically "Well well, I see you've gotten colder since last year."

I shrugged and sat on my bed, grabbing out my sketch book. I pulled out a pencil and focused quietly on the paper, putting my concentration onto the paper.

I finished in a couple of minutes and turned the picture to Gary. It was of him scribbling furiously, paper flying everywhere while his hair was all messy from his hands running through it. He looked at it and rolled his eyes, saying "Haha, very funny, _friend._"

I felt goosebumps rise on my skin lightly when he said 'friend'. I looked back down at my sketchbook, drawing random objects around the room.

"Do you still have the picture?"

I paused in my drawing. I looked at Gary, who had his back to me. I said softly "Yes."

He nodded and didn't turn to face me. He slowly sat back down at his desk. He started jotting things down in his notebooks, so I just sighed and went back to sketching.

The awkward silence hung over the two of us. I felt very uncomfortable, sitting here silently with him. I looked down at my fingers before humming softly.

It made the silence more tolerable. His pencil scribbling and my humming. I closed my eyes and just listened to the song, smiling softly.

"Lex."

I stopped humming and asked quietly, one eye opening "Yeah?"

Gary stood up and walked over to me. He leaned over me, and my heart rate picked up. His breath was hot in my ear. "Burn that picture, and forget all about last year."

He stood up coldy and went back over to his desk, sitting down and scribbling angrily at his paper.

I frowned, feeling like someone had just cut down my favorite tree. _Forget all about last year?.._

I asked him loudly "Why?!"

He didn't look at me as he said "Because it was last year. Things have changed."

I bit down on my lower lip angrily. The copper taste of blood slipped from the bite mark. I said quietly "Does that mean you've forgotten last year?"

He didn't make a sound or move for a long time. He slowly nodded, saying "I put it behind me. Last year was last year. I'm done with it."

_I'm done with you._

I know he didn't say it, but he meant to. I bit down harder on my lip, tears welling up a little. I stood and said "Fine. All in the past."

I walked around my bed and to the door. My fingers brushed the handle. I paused, saying "Like it never happened."

I opened the door and slammed it behind me, storming away to somewhere I could be alone.

* * *

Gary cringed when the door slammed shut. He shook his head and muttered "This is better for her. For the both of us..."

He slowly went to writing down ideas for how to take over the whole town.

_First, he'd need to get on the good side of the mayor, and other important people. Then, he'd feed them lies about the Academy, set it up so it looked true, and gain the mayor's trust. Then he'd have to find Lex and apologize-_

_He growled and erased_ the last sentence furiously. He growled when it didn't erase completely.

_Just like her._

He growled at the voice in his head, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. He looked down at the paper. He was gripping his pencil so tightly that his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

He dropped the pencil forcibly and brought his trembling hands to his head, his whole body shaking. He closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands. The shaking slowly grew less severe, and he put his face in his hands and sat there silently.

_What am I going to do?_

He couldn't think with her, but he couldn't think without her either. He needed her like she was his only chance, but he couldn't go with her because she'd end up changing him too much. He'd become too weak again.

_You let her weaken you last year. But just because she's here again doesn't mean you're going to let her hold you back this time._

Gary nodded and agreed with that voice, deciding it was a new year, and he was going to take over Bullworth Academy and Bullworth itself.

_She won't stand in my way this year._

He grinned outwardly, but on the inside he felt terribly empty again. That hollow feeling he used to always have before. The feeling of being lonely.

_Good. I'd rather be alone._ He thought while frowning and looking back down to his notebook. He sighed and went back to planning.

* * *

I sat down when I got away from the dorm, from the room, from _him._ I rubbed my eyes. "He did it again..." I muttered quietly. Tears rolled down my face quietly, but I wasn't sobbing. Not this time.

No, I was crying not because he'd hurt me, but because I knew he must have been hurting. He wouldn't shove me away if he wasn't hurt too. I sighed and sat in the shade of the tree, looking at the boys dorm.

_Poor Gary... You've not changed at all._

I sighed. _He doesn't care like he used to anymore. Get over it, you were just a distraction last year._

I rubbed my wet eyes again and decided that this year was going to be different. Gary and I were done.

* * *

**Ooh, drama. Don't kill me for being very dramatic. **

**Then again, you know I'm dramatic.**

**So, everyone who enjoyed my first story, tell me what you think about the second one so far?**

**You're probably annoyed with it, since I kinda tore the main characters apart.**

**But uh, it gets better. Later on.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and very motivational for me.**

**Haha, you gotta love Petey's sudden growth spurt. But he's still a femme-boy. :P**

**So what's this year have in store for Lex? How will Gary's decision affect the two's relationship? What affect does this have on their friendship? And does this mean Lex is fair game?**

**Find out next time in Chapter Two: All Boys Are Dogs**

**See ya next chapter, friends! ;)**


	2. All Boys Are Dogs

**I really wasn't planning on updating this soon, but well...**

**I just get all these ideas, and I gotta write. **

**Besides, I could really use the distraction. :)**

**I wanted to say that I'm glad a lot of people liked the first story, and even more glad that people like my OC. OC's are always hard to put into stories and make them seem like they belong, so I'm glad people like her.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, and enjoy!**

* * *

I slept over at Petey and Jimmy's. They're sharing a room again, which kinda surprised me. Last year I could understand not having any power to change it, but now Petey's headboy and Jimmy is king, so I was slightly surprised that they didn't have their own separate rooms.

I woke up to Petey shaking me awake, saying I had to get dressed. I rolled my eyes and wiped the sleep from my eyes, sighing. I felt like I'd slept a million years, yet I hadn't slept long enough. I walked to the bathroom tiredly, shutting the door behind me.

I combed through my hair slowly, trying not to rip all my hair out. Thick hair may look pretty, but it was a bitch to comb through everyday. I finally got all the tangles out, and I ran my hands through it. I slipped off my pajama bottoms and my top, slipping on my Aquaberry uniform. Luckily, I hadn't grown much at all, so it still fit nice.

I grinned and looked at my tie, which I fixed. Then paused, thinking back to Gary calling me over while he rested in bed so he could fix it. I frowned a little, pushing the memory away and staring at the tie. I loosened it intentionally and made it asymmetrical. I grinned slightly and walked back out, finding Jimmy sitting in bed, playing on a handheld console.

"Where's Petey?" I asked, not seeing the mocha skinned boy.

Jimmy shrugged nonchalantly, replying "I dunno. He wasn't here when I returned." Jimmy glanced up quickly, looked me up and down, then returned his eyes to the game. I sighed and walked past him, saying "You skipping class?"

He shook his head, replying again "Dunno. Might."

I rolled my eyes and glanced around for my school supplies. I realized that I'd left it all in my room. With Gary.

_Dammit._

I sighed, my chest constricting as I slowly made my way to my room, pressing my ear against the door. No sounds gave away whether the brown-eyed devil was still there. I reached for the knob, grabbing it.

"I'm going to hit you with a door if you don't move."

I jumped at the sudden voice, instantly moving backwards. The door opened outwards, revealing a smirking boy. I stared at him, and my throat tightened. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't find the words. His eyebrow quirked, and he asked "Came to beg for me to come back?" His sarcasm was poison to my ears, but I was frozen.

My eyes weren't though. He was dressed in uniform like usual, looking very casual yet somewhat tense. His shoulders had grown out more, his chest a little more defined than last year. I had to wonder if he'd been working out a little over the summer. It seemed like it.

His face had slimmed even more since last year, his jaw more defined too. His face was much more that of a man's than a boy's. But his eyes were still that ever dark brown, his hair just slightly darker than the irises.

His eyes looked me up and down, almost unimpressed, but I could see the small give in his façade. His jaw muscle was working. He was thinking about something. Then his eyes stopped at my neck. His lip twitched, and I watched his fingers twitch with it.

I looked down for a moment, realizing what bugged him. I smirked, saying "I bet you are just _dying _to fix it, aren't you?"

His eyes shot up to mine, and with it a wave of emotion. Our gazes were locked, and I couldn't look away. Frozen to the spot. I could just feel his fingers twitching, his jaw muscles working and clenching tightly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I blinked, dazed by the question. I glanced over to the kid. A small kid, a underclassmen. I smiled and replied "You must be new to go around asking questions to strangers. That's a good way to get pummeled."

The boy looked very frightened, and he scurried away, muttering some apologies.

Gary smirked and said "Wow, what an accomplishment. You scared a little kid."

I shot a look to him, and replied "At least I carry out what I set out to do."

His smirk dropped, and I felt a smile come to my face. _Point for me._

He didn't meet my gaze as he walked past me, roughly bumping into me. I watched him walk away, and I smirked.

I turned and walked into the bedroom, now free to retrieve my stuff. I picked it all up when I noticed that my sketchbook wasn't with it. I looked over to Gary's desk, noticing it wide open. I looked at it, realizing it was a sketch of him I did last year. I frowned and picked it up, closing it.

_Forget everything that happened last year._

I stared down at the book in my hands. Then I turned and walked out of the room, lost in thought.

_He tells me he's forgotten, but he still goes through things that are proof of last year._

I frowned, muttering "Hypocrite."

* * *

Gary inhaled, and exhaled deeply, calming himself. Or trying to. He scowled, looking down at his fingers, which twitched lightly. He just wanted her to get lost. She was always in his way. Mentally, emotionally, even physically.

He growled to himself, thinking back to her. Her tie was uneven today. It made him want to step forward and fix it immediately. But he couldn't. No. He couldn't show it bugged him. Yet she'd known he was bugged by it.

And her words were so cynical and sarcastic, they sounded harsh and malicious. He'd been slightly surprised. He'd known her to by sarcastic and only slightly cynical last year, but she didn't go out of her way to hurt others with words.

And right there, she'd shown him a side he'd never seen. He'd seen her sensitive, blank and emotionless, angry, and happy.

But not sinister. He didn't believe she could be sinister and threatening. She was too...Good.

_Too good for you._

He scowled deeper, ignoring the voice as he continued walking to class. He didn't have time to waste thinking of her. She was slowing him down. _Again._

_Not this year. No way._

* * *

I walked out of the Boy's Dorm, making my way very slowly around. Class didn't start for a while, and knowing my luck, if I headed to class now, I'd see Gary again.

And I wasn't in the mood. I sighed, glancing around the school grounds. They were still very trashed and unpleasing to the eyes. I guess if you referred to as if it were a person, you could call it layogenic.

I noticed a group of Greasers. I frowned, staring at them. They were so much different without all the seniors that were in the group last year. Lots of new faces. I noticed that Johnny and Peanut were still there though.

_Wait, why?_

I knew they were seniors last year, so why are they still here?! The wheel in my mind was turning. Unless they'd been held back, they shouldn't be here.

_Could they have been held back?_

I noticed Peanut looked my way, and grinned. I gave him a questioning look. He just grinned a little wider and winked. I felt a small warmth creep up my neck. I looked away, trying to find another distraction.

"Lex?"

I spun around quickly, coming face to face with someone's collarbone. I looked up a little, seeing emerald eyes and flaming red hair. I smiled.

"Bif."

The tall redhead smiled, and I felt the warmth that had been on my neck climb to my cheeks. He smiled wide, saying "I wasn't expecting to see you this year."

I shrugged, replying "Eh. The school grew on me."

He nodded, and his eyes seemed to scope out the area over my head. He glanced back down, saying "Where's..."

"Gary?" I responded flatly, a cold feeling traveling through my bones. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, ruffling his hair up slightly.

He just nodded, and I replied "I dunno. Not my problem."

Bif seemed slightly shocked by this. His eyebrows raised quickly, but he said nothing. I forced a smile and said "Hey, I'll see you around, 'kay?"

He blinked and seemed like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded. I smiled again and turned, walking away.I sighed in relief. The uncomfortable feeling I'd had slowly numbed, and I was walking towards the school when a wolf whistle got my attention. I rolled my eyes when some boys from the Bully clique shot me looks.

I ignored them, making my way into the school. I stepped inside, noticing all the familiar and unfamiliar faces. I smiled a little at how the new kids flinched away from all the upperclassmen. I sighed, relaxing as I walked by. I looked down at my schedule, checking my first class.

"Geography..." I muttered to myself while walking blindly.

I bumped into someone, and I glanced up to see Tad. He turned and smirked, his eyes grazing over me. I visibly stiffened, goosebumps rising on my flesh. He just said "Excuse me, Wilton."

I just nodded, stepping away from him. He bowed lightly, his eyes looking up and down again before he walked in the opposite direction.

I shuddered and looked around in a wary way. It felt like someone was watching me. I frowned, looking down and trying not to make eye contact. I was almost to class when a voice I immediately recognized called out.

"'Hey Dollface!"

I stopped and turned instinctively, watching Peanut stride over. I noticed that none of the guys were anywhere to be seen, which I found slightly strange. He just grinned and said "Didn't expect to see you this year."

I said with a grin "I didn't expect to see you this year either. Why are you still here?"

He shrugged, saying "We graduated, but we can still be on school grounds, so we just keep to ourselves at the shop."

I raised an eyebrow, replying "Then why are you here?"

He grinned and shrugged, saying while looking away "Dunno. Cuz I can be?" I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. He laughed too, and said "I saw that trust fund turd talking to you. You okay? He didn't rub his money in your face, did he?"

I giggled a little, saying "No, but he did creep me out."

Peanut nodded, and his face got serious. "Hey, if they ever give you trouble, you can come to me and Johnny. We'll take care of those fairies."

I blushed at his sudden serious face, and I nodded. "Thanks." He just smiled and said "See you 'round, Dollface."

I felt my cheeks heat up a little more as he turned and strode away, leaving me standing there. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Today was already weird, and I haven't even gotten to class yet.

I noticed a boy staring at me from across the room with this odd face. Judging on his looks, I guessed he was a nerd, but I'd never seen him before. He turned this awkward shade of red and scurried away, dropping a magazine of some sort. I was tempted to go look at it, but decided against it. Something told me I didn't want to look in it.

I shuddered and glanced around to make sure no more guys were going to bug me. _Something's really weird with them today._

I walked around the hallways, trying to find the right classroom. Everything but photography and art had been relocated. I looked down at the number of the classroom, and back up, trying to find my way.

"Are you lost?"

I looked over at the Jock next to me, who smiled and I felt very awkward next to. He was pretty big, so not only did I feel very miniscule, but I didn't like his smile. It was...Wrong.

I shook my head, saying "No, I'm just learning where everything is."

He frowned, glancing at my paper. He pointed across the hall, saying "You'll find your first class over there."

I nodded and smiled a small thanks before quickly walking away, his eyes burning into my back.

_The boys are being really weird._

* * *

I finally made my way into class, sitting down in the back by the window. It was empty right now, so I was glad for that. I heard the bell ring, and people started piling in quickly. I noticed Bif walk in, and he immediately spotted me. He smiled and made his way towards me, taking the seat next to me.

He smiled in that charming, boyish way that he does, and I felt very awkward again. I watched as Jimmy took the seat in front of me, and Petey the one in front of Bif. I smiled and we talked quietly amongst ourselves. I was blushing my the time the last student made their way in.

I looked up, and Gary's eyes locked onto me. His face was blank, but his fingers were twitching again, and his jaw tightened as he visibly stiffened. He looked away this time, sitting in the front row.

I looked down at my desk as the teacher walked in, not wanting to look up to see the back of his head.

A note landed on my desk. I opened it silently, watching the teacher carefully. It was from Bif.

_I saw Peanut talking to you. He wasn't barbaric to you in any way, right?_

I smiled a little, writing back _No, he was just being friendly. _

_Yeah, he better have been a gentleman. Or I will personally make sure he knows who the Champ is here._

I rolled my eyes and shook my head lightly. I didn't respond as I looked up at the teacher, who'd started passing papers out. I inhaled and prepped myself for the worksheet.

Looking down at it, I smiled. _Piece of cake._

* * *

The bell rang, and I looked up to see Gary already up and heading out. I blinked and sighed. I touched my tie, and I fixed it and unfixed it again. I stood up and left slowly, walking out of class. I was just out the door when someone said "Rumor has it that the sociopath and his girlfriend are on bad terms."

"What, they broke up?!"

I glanced over to the voices, seeing a group of random boys talking. They seemed to be non-clique. I frowned lightly and started walking the opposite direction, but I could see the people whisper as I walked by.

Someone bumped into me. I stumbled back a little but straightened quickly. I looked up to see none other than Derby Harrington.

I blinked, never seeing him this close before. I had to note how dark his eyebrows were compared to his light blonde hair.

He grinned and bowed his head, saying "Apologies, Miss Wilton. I hadn't noticed you standing there."

His icy blue eyes sparkled and danced. I found myself quite captivated by them. He was very handsome up close. But even so, he seemed very odd to me. Something about him was very strange.

I blinked and blushed, realizing I'd just been staring at him without talking. I nodded and replied "My fault."

His lips turned upward into a small smirk. I noticed that he was only about two or three inches shorter than Bif.

His eyes glanced around me for a split second before he smiled in an odd way. He looked at me again and said "Adieu. I must be to class. Be seeing you, Miss Wilton."

He bowed again and walked past me, leaving me flabbergasted. Since when did boys like running into me and striking up conversations?!

I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned around and took a quick glance at the area, but no one was around. I sighed, deciding it was my nerves and I looked back down at my schedule. But something struck me as odd.

_What did Derby smile at that was behind me?_

* * *

My second class for the day was Math. I sighed, not liking it but going to it anyway. I shared this class with Petey, but other than that, it was filled with people I'd not really talked to much.

I'd sat in the middle row, so the whole time I was in class it felt like someone was watching me. I knew it was some random Jocks.

I sighed, looking down at the math paper. _Stupid boys. Jumping me at odd times. Staring. Watching me. Why do they have to be such dogs?_

The math wasn't complicated, but still time-consuming. When the bell rang, I heard the whole class sigh in relief. Everyone stood up and started packing when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and looked at the boy. He blushed and said "Is i-it true?"

I frowned and asked bluntly "What?"

"That y-you and G-"

I nodded, saying "Yes, we are no longer together. Now stop asking stupid questions." He nodded quickly and stumbled away. I rolled my eyes and left class, walking down the halls silently. I hadn't seen Gary at all after this morning. It made me wonder what he was doing now.

I shook my head, berating myself for thinking about it. _He's not your problem._

I gave a short nod and blinked when someone shouted. I turned and looked towards the shout, seeing a bunch of people talking. "Did you hear?!"

"About Jimmy and what's happening in The Hole?! Yeah, I'm heading that way!"

I blinked, watching people flock towards the basement. I blinked in confusion. "Jimmy's in The Hole? With who?" I asked myself while I turned and headed towards the basement quickly.

* * *

I found the place crowded with people, all watching whatever was taking place. I picked out Peanut, Johnny, Derby, Tad, and Petey, all standing around watching.

I pushed through the crowd, almost to the bars when someone grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me away. I looked over to see Bif, who'd dragged me away from the crowd. I could hear the sounds of kicking and punching. And a few groans.

I was about to speak when Bif said "You don't want to see that."

I blinked, asking "What's going on, who's-"

"James is in there."

I nodded, saying "I know that, but who is in there-"

Bif shook his head, answering "James is taking care of something."

"What?"

Bif sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He replied "It's..."

I heard a distinctive shout. "You little bitch! How dare you do this!"

I knew it was Jimmy, and then the sound of hitting. People just watched.

"What's going on?"

Bif looked away, saying "Hopkins is avenging you."

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He stared at the cage, saying quietly "It's..." He trailed off.

I frowned, and it clicked in my head. I already felt my breath leave my body.

I turned and looked at the cage, pulling my wrist from Bif's grip, who didn't protest. I forced my way to the front of the crowd.

Jimmy was stalking around the ring, shouting. The person in the middle of the ring was silent. He was on his knees, his hands and feet bound. He wore no shirt. I stared at the back of the boy. I wanted to look away, to run, to do _something._

But I found myself frozen in place, staring at the unmoving boy who sat on his knees, watching Jimmy.

"You went and messed with her, fucked with her emotions after _everything _that happened last year?! You truly are a cold-hearted bastard!"

I watched Jimmy kick the bound boy, knocking him on his back. I wanted so bad to look away. The boy didn't move as he took the beating. No fighting back. Nothing. He didn't even make a noise.

Suddenly, his eyes scanned the room, landing on me. He stared at me, bloodied and with a black eye. He was bruised everywhere, looking broken.

I felt my throat choke up, my stomach flip-flop as those dark eyes stared at me. He didn't wince at the pain, or ever break eye contact. He just stared at me. And he frowned. I covered my mouth with my hands, feeling very ill. And tears started welling up.

I'd never felt so helpless in my entire life. The dark brown eyes stared at me, and almost looked remorseful. But they returned to the façade calm. He finally closed his eyes, no longer staring at me. But I still felt so sick to my stomach.

I watched as Jimmy stepped away, saying "Sociopath." He turned and climbed out of The Hole, and everyone slowly followed. I stood there, staring down at the beaten body below. He did not groan, or twitch, or move at all. He was still.

I wanted to move away, to leave him here to rot, but I couldn't. I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks quietly as I made my way to the ladder, climbing down slowly. My shoes made a soft thump as I dropped down.

I started walking over quietly, watching the body. It still did not move. I wondered if he'd fallen unconscious.

_"You don't want to see that."_

I blinked, pausing in my walk. Bif's words rung out in my head, freezing me for a moment. Finally I continued walking towards Gary's still form.

I stopped a foot away, crouching. I stared at his back, which was bruised and bloody. Purple bruises were all over his arms. I slowly reached out with my hand.

"Don't touch me."

I pulled my hand away. I put my hands in my lap, sitting silently. I stared at my fingers, moving them slowly. I glanced up, watching Gary groan as he shifted, managing to get into upright position again. His bruised back and shoulders were to me, and I could really see how dark they were at this distance.

His head was tilted down, his hands tied behind him. He again didn't move, and I watched his uneven breathing.

"Why are you here?" His voice was harsh.

I blinked, looking back down at my fingers. I responded quietly "I heard about something going on. I didn't know-"

"Not what I meant, and you know it." His words bit at me like frostbite.

I winced, not wanting to answer that one. I stayed silent for a while, not sure what to say. No answer was going to please him, and I felt helpless again.

"Why are you here!" His voice shouted, and I flinched away from it, the cold, harsh shout cutting into me.

I sighed and said "I can't answer."

He shook slightly, trembling. "Why?" His voice was wavering, and I could tell he was on the verge of shouting again.

"Because no matter what I say, it won't matter to you."

He stilled, and was a long time. We sat silently, not saying a word to one another. Finally, he cut the silence, saying "Just leave."

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me do it. "Why?" I asked him.

He replied "Because I don't need you to mother me. Why don't you just go spend time with your _boyfriend._"

He dragged out the word boyfriend spitefully. I sighed. I reached out and planted my hand on his shoulder, causing him to shiver a little. He was cold, which seemed strange to me considering he was usually a walking heater.

He winced and pulled away from my touch, saying "Leave me alone!"

I looked down again, back at my lap. I couldn't leave, but I couldn't stay. I was stuck right here. I felt tears well up in my eyes again. I kept telling myself that I was done with Gary, but here I was, still wanting to be here for him.

"Are you so stupid to just sit there?"

I smiled in a sad way. "Yes." And I covered my face, the tears falling again.

Gary did not respond, he just sat there for a long time.

"I don't understand you."

I pulled my hands from my face, staring at the back of his head.

He continued "You still sit here and take every blow I give you. I want you to leave, but you stay. Why can't you just go... Why do you sit here and let me hurt you... Why are you so damned good to me when all I am is this!"

I watched him tremble in anger again. He was shaking bad. I looked down, saying "Because I'm too weak to leave, but too strong to give in."

I glanced around, noticing a dull blade on the floor. I stood up, walking over to it. I asked as calmly as possible "What happened?"

I heard a scoff when he responded "Hopkins used me as a punching bag."

I sighed, closing my eyes as I made my way back over. I quickly cut the ropes, saying "That's not what I meant."

He tested his wrists, moving them. He finally turned and looked at me. I felt my heart hammer in my chest, but I looked away. I stood up and said "See you around." I turned to leave, starting to walk away when a hand clenched onto my wrist.

I looked at him, immediately regretting it. He looked so beaten and broken. I looked down, struggling to pull my hand away.

"Let go, Gary."

His fingers clenched down on my hand harder. I looked up and shouted "Let me go, Gary!"

He pulled me close, and I could feel his body heat had returned, and was radiating off him. He pulled his face up to mine.

He whispered "Who do you think you are?"

I struggled again, pulling away unsuccessfully. His grip was starting to hurt. "You come in here, and... You do this... And then you just try to leave?"

I wouldn't meet his gaze, trying to yank away. "Dammit, Gary, let go!" I shouted, yanking hard. My wrist jerked away so hard that I found myself headed towards the floor.

_Smack._

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Ooh.**

**Well, that happened. Again. Wow. She seems overly clumsy sometimes. Kinda like me.**

**Well, review, and I'll update sooner or later.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**What's going to happen to Lex? What's Gary gonna do? And how is everyone else going to react?**

**Find out next time in: Broken But Fixing!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Broken but Fixing

**Back already? Yeah, my fault. I'm being super lazy and won't go write my other story right now. Poor 18,000 fans who are reading. :(**

**Oh well, I'm in the mood for this, so this is what I'll do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the soft rocking. I was moving. I tried to open my eyes, to look at my surroundings, but everything was blurring. I was clinging to something. The smell of soap and sweat was evident. I inhaled, the scent familiar but unique and different. I felt a warmth under me. I wrapped around it tightly, closing my eyes again.

I woke up to the feeling of being soft and warm. I smiled, even though my head was pounding. I touched it, wincing. Something was wrapped around it. I forced my eyes to focus lazily on where I was, but I just couldn't. My eyelids drooped, and I blinked rapidly to try and wake up. But I was so tired...

I was in a room. It was dark outside. The sound of pitter patter on the roof caused me to look up tiredly. _Rain, _I thought while looking towards the window. streams of water fell on the pane like the sky was crying.

I watched it roll down slowly. I smiled softly. I glanced around, my vision still blurry. I could make out a door, a desk... A wardrobe... I shook my head, my eyelids hypnotized by the sound of the rain tapping on the roof like the sound of music.

I willed myself awake a few seconds longer, taking one more look at the room. There was something in the corner, a weird shadow. It looked like it was watching the rain too. I smiled and my eyelids fell once more, not opening again.

* * *

When my eyelids rose the next time, it was bright inside, and everything was clearer. And so was my pain. My head hurt like I'd hit it on the staircase again. I reached up to feel it, finding some sort of cloth on it. My eyebrows dropped as I squinted in question. I pulled at it softly when a voice said "Stop playing with it."

I blinked and looked over to see Gary sitting on his bed in the corner, watching me intently. It was not a harsh gaze, or sinister. But it lacked sensitivity too. It was just a blank stare. I frowned, saying "What happened?" I vaguely recalled a fight, and Jimmy, and hitting my head...

I blinked, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I noticed Gary looked terrible. His one eye was blackened, bruises all over him. He was shirtless and in pajama pants.

I stared at the bruises in curiosity. I remembered seeing him laying on his side, beaten and broken. I frowned deeper, looking down at my hands.

"How did I get here?" I asked in curiosity. He replied simply "I carried you on my back."

One eyebrow raised. "Up a ladder?"

He shrugged, saying "Are you surprised?"

I paused, thinking it over before nodding. He snorted and said "Doubting my strength?"

A purple line stretching around my wrist caught my attention. I could feel his grip on it again. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was immensely tired.

"Why's my head wrapped?"

He answered in an almost robotic way "You were bleeding profusely."

I sighed again, feeling stupid. Of course I'd been bleeding. I went face first into concrete. My muscles were stiff, and I listened to my joints pop as I moved slightly.

"How long-"

"Two days."

I glanced up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment as he answered before I could ask. We both adverted out gaze quickly. "Well, when is class?"

"All over for today."

I groaned, missing two days of class. I ran my fingers through my hair, careful to avoid the carefully wrapped bandage. I closed my eyes and fell back into bed. I peeked out from under my lashes at him with one eye, saying "Why don't you sleep?"

He just answered "I'm not tired."

So I watched him sit there silently, not looking me in the eyes. His eyes were oddly dull. Usually there was something that spoke of his thoughts, even if it was little. But he just stared into space.

The quiet was digging into me, so I hummed softly.

Little memories of the song were there, but the words still escaped me. They were there, somewhere, but I couldn't find them. So I still just hummed the tune like my mother did for me.

I could hear music playing in my head, and it was soft, pretty. I smiled and watched out the window.

I glanced over at Gary for a moment, and found he was looking out the window, sunshine barely touching him in his corner as he just watched out the window. His face seemed serene, calm. I tried hard, but couldn't hide the small smile that graced my face lightly. I closed my eyes and turned over, slowly falling asleep to the peace.

* * *

The sound slowly slipped away, and Gary opened his eyes, glancing over at her. She was curled up, sleeping quietly. His eyes flickered back towards the window. Her song was playing in his head, and he almost wanted to hum it.

But he stayed silent, watching as the sun slowly flickered away, the golden rays of light slipping away. He ran a hand through his hair. It had grown out a lot. He blinked slowly, looking down at the floorboards beneath his feet.

And he felt empty again. Hollow. And in the silence, he felt even more alone. He laid back in bed, his arms behind his head while he stared at the ceiling. It was blank, like all the pages he'd written on. Nothing ever showed on them.

He closed his eyes, And the song was ringing in his ears, and he couldn't stop it from playing softly playing in his head.

So he sat there sleepless, listening to it play.

* * *

When I woke up again, I found myself feeling much better. I slowly and tenderly slipped the bandage off, walking over to the mirror. There was a nice sized cut on my forehead, but it wasn't terribly serious.

I brushed my hair and my teeth, taking a shower and quickly dressing for school. I was about to head for class when I realized I had no idea what day of the week it was. Gary had already left early, so I couldn't ask him.

I sighed and walked out of my room, walking along. I noticed Petey up ahead, and I grinned, saying "Pete!"

He turned and smiled widely, rushing over. "Are you okay?! I haven't seen you for days!"

I nodded, giggling. "Other than not knowing what day of the week it is and the huge cut in my head, I'm fine."

He frowned, asking with concern "How did you get that?"

"I tripped." I shrugged, lying only a little bit. I _had_ tripped and hit my head.

Petey sighed and said "Don't worry me like that."

I smiled softly and nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed my wrist, and I flinched in pain. He stopped and raised my hand quickly, much to my protests and struggles. He stared at it for a moment before looking at me, his eyes saddened. "Did Gary do this?"

I looked down, frowning. I didn't respond, and Petey sighed. He grabbed my hand instead, saying "I'll take you to your classes."

I smiled, nodding sadly. He led me out of the Boy's Dorm, walking me to class.

* * *

I had English and Art today, so I was pretty happy. If it weren't for the fact that Gary was in both classes. I sighed when I watched Gary take his seat at the front of the class. I looked away, ignoring it.

I looked down at the paper that had been passed out. It was a test. I shrugged and went through it quickly.

I looked out the window, Watching birds fly by. I smiled with envy. Free to fly, not burdened with the weight of gravity. I just watched them fly away, leaving me confined in the walls. I sighed, scribbling on the desk for a while until the bell rang. Gary was first out of the door.

I sighed deeply and followed behind him slowly. Someone bumped into me, and I glanced up from my books to see Derby smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, it seems I continue to walk into you, Miss Wilton. Forgive me." Even though I wasn't a big fan of the faux accent, I still found the way he spoke words poetic. I looked at his smile, and again, that nagging feeling that this boy was hiding something was in the back of my mind.

I nodded and smiled, bowing. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one not looking where they were going."

He just bowed and excused himself. I saw his icy blue eyes shoot up to something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a pant leg disappear behind a corner.

I went to look back at Derby, but he'd already made himself scarce. I frowned, wondering who Derby kept watching whenever we talked.

I pushed the thought aside as I made my way into the classroom.

* * *

I sat down at bench, smiling. I loved Art class best. I watched as Ms. Phillips walked into class, standing at the front of the room. She smiled and said "I've already set up seating charts."

I watched as she touched each desk, announcing a name.

"Lexy Wilton." I stood up, sitting down in the seat a row behind the one I'd been in.

"Gary Smith."

My heart stopped, my blood running cold. I froze in my seat as the tall, lean boy sat down slowly next to me. We didn't dare look at one another. We could hear whispers erupt from around us, and I wanted to shrink away.

She finished calling names and made her way to the front of the class, saying "Alright, now that you are seated, I have a project we are going to do. We are going to speed draw the person at your table."

And I've stopped breathing.

She continued on, asking "Who here knows how to speed draw?"

A few raised their hands, and I reluctantly did so also.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Gary raised his hand lightly. I was about to warn him to put it down when Ms. Phillips called out "Miss Wilton! You're a good artist. Please do a speed sketch of Mr. Smith."

I closed my eyes, praying to God that he wasn't going to make this awkward. I looked over at him, and he smirked. He whispered as I pulled out a sketch pad "Draw me like a french lady."

_Had to make it awkward._

I couldn't contain my blush, which raged over my face. I looked down and immediately started out with a soft sketch of his head, fixing it up and putting details in, shading lightly while changing pencils continually. Finally, I set my pencil down and said "Done."

"Let's see it."

I glanced at Gary, who was smirking. I looked away, handing the sketch pad provided to Ms. Phillips. She looked at it and gasped. I felt blush creep up on my cheeks.

She walked to the front of the class and held it in front of everybody. I looked down. Gary grinned.

I peeked up at the drawing. It was of Gary sitting in the chair with this bored look on his face.

"_This_, is beautiful. Great work, Miss Wilton. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've drawn his face many times before."

And I looked back down again, hiding my face in my hair while Gary gloated beside me.

_Well, this is embarrassing._

I sat quietly for the class period, since I'd already done the speed sketch. Gary had to do his now, which I was worried about. I'd never seen Gary draw anything before besides doodles on a piece of paper.

"Alright everybody, come present your picture."

Slowly everyone stepped up and showed off their art, some good, some terrible. But all seemed proud of it. Except for Gary. He walked up nonchalantly, like walking down the street and he just showed it to the class. He didn't smile, or even puff his chest out a little. He just let them look.

"Wow, Mr. Smith."

I looked at the sketch, surprised slightly. It was actually very pretty. It was of me sitting at the desk, drawing. He put so much detail into it, to the very last speck.

And for once, I felt slightly jealous of someone else's drawings. I looked down quickly, hearing Ms. Phillips say proudly "All of you did such a great job, I'm giving you all A's. But, I'm giving Mr. Smith and Miss Wilton A+'s for such great work."

There was a murmur through the kids sitting down, but they all smiled and congratulated us with Ms. Phillips. The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my sketchbook and left, not looking back.

* * *

I ignored calls people gave out to get my attention. I just wanted to be left alone for a little moment. I walked outside, heading towards the fountain. I sat down on the ground beside it, sighing in relief. Peace.

I opened my sketchbook and felt the need to draw that night. When the sky cried and a shadow watched the rain.

I quickly drew it, shading it in dark. It took a little longer than most, but I finally finished, smiling proudly. I then sighed, knowing that the shadow without a face was Gary.

I closed my eyes, just sitting quietly. Birds flew above me, and I again felt like I was stuck here. I was a bird with broken wings.

_Bones heal and wounds mend. Time is the only thing you need._

I sighed, and muttered angrily "I don't want time! I want this to be normal again. I want to fix this."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

I glanced up to see Zoe, smiling at me with an eyebrow quirked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Don't you?"

She laughed, sitting down next to me. "So. I heard about you and Psycho."

I chuckled, trying to hide the hurt in my face. "Yeah."

She wrapped an arm around me and said "Cheer up. There are plenty of boys on campus that think you're pretty. Trust me."

I blushed, asking "Besides Bif?"

She nodded, a wide grin on her face. I blushed deeper, saying "Why all the sudden?"

She shrugged. "Because of their fear of Psycho, they couldn't go near you last year, but now..." She wiggled her eyebrows, finishing "You're fair game."

I blinked, looking down at my sketch book. I flipped through the drawings of it, trying to ignore the warmth in my cheeks.

"So?"

I blinked, repeating "So?"

She laughed, saying "So, do you like any of them?"

I shrugged, saying "I dunno."

She sighed, and said "You and Jimmy are literally the same person."

I grinned, replying mockingly "So?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved me lightly. I laughed a little while we sat there. But then her words sank in.

_I dunno. I never really thought about them before..._

I sighed, answering "I really have no idea. I didn't think about boys much last year."

She nodded, saying "Yeah, 'cuz Psycho brainwashed you into liking him."

I frowned softly, nodding. "Yeah..."

She frowned, saying "What's up?"

I looked down at my sketches and back at Zoe. I sighed, saying "Well, I just..."

"Are you serious?"

I blinked, saying "What?"

Zoe sighed, replying huffily "You _still _like Psycho?"

I blinked rapidly, protesting "I never said that!"

"You said it with your eyes!"

I looked away quickly, muttering "So what..."

She just sighed and stood up, saying "Look, all he wants to do this year is take over like before. He doesn't care."

The words stung, but I still smiled painfully and nodded. She smiled too and said "See you later, Jimmy promised to go to the carnival with me."

I just shooed her off, smiling. And when she turned the corner, I dropped to my butt again.

I sighed, and if there was anything I wanted right now, it was to talk to Russell. I missed the red-headed giant. I sighed deeply.

"Things aren't what they used to be."

* * *

Gary rounded a corner when his eyes picked out Lex. She was sitting by herself at the fountain. She looked upset. He growled as inner turmoil began.

_Go confront her! _

_Make her hurt!_

_Show some compassion!_

_Compassion is for the weak!_

_SHUT UP!_

He growled as the voices in his head argued all at once. He scowled and continued watching her around the corner. She glanced up, but not to him. No, it was that stupid red-head.

"Bif." She said quietly.

He smiled to her, which made Gary's gut clench. She didn't return it, but he still sat down next to her. Gary was practically throwing up at the stupid Prep's adoring glance. It made him sick. Lex seemed to completely ignore it, which Gary had to smirk about.

"What are you doing out alone?"

She shrugged and looked around. "It's nice."

He nodded, but apparently did not take the hint that she wanted space. Gary rolled his eyes. _Moron._

She sighed again and said "I best be going."

He nodded, standing up and extending a hand towards her. She accepted it and stood up. He continued to hold her hand. Gary gagged.

"Lex." Gary could hear the lust in the red-head's tone, and immediately went on alert. He glanced around, noticing a rock. He picked it up, tossing it a few times before looking to see the red-head start leaning in.

He threw it, hitting the Prep in the back. The boy immediately turned and shouted "Who threw that?!" Gary laughed and ran, making sure to initiate chase. Sure enough, the boy chased after him. He quickly climbed through the broken fence and into the weeds, away from view.

He watched the moron run past and continue chasing nothing.

As soon as the Prep was gone, Gary climbed from the fence and jumped down, dusting himself off.

"Gary?"

He blinked, looking over to see Pete. He grinned, saying "Femme-boy!"

The boy didn't flinch, which caused Gary to frown. "Something wrong? Someone cancel the swim tournament?"

The boy sighed, asking "Did you see what you did?"

Gary grew slightly confused. "What?"

Petey frowned, asking slightly louder "Did you see what you did to her?"

_What is he talking about? _"Going crazy. I didn't-"

"Her wrist."

Gary flinched now. He remembers. Its an ugly purple and blue color. He played it cool and replied "So?"

And Petey scowled. Gary's eyebrow raised. "This is new. Since when-"

But what came next shocked Gary. His face flew to the side. A red hand print was glowing on his face while Pete yelled "You bastard! You played her like a game, and then you go and hurt her even more?!"

Gary blinked, cracking his jaw while turning to face Pete. But this Femme-boy wasn't the fearful boy he met so many years ago. This was someone different. It had to be.

But he watched as Pete turned and strode away from him, leaving the boy standing there staring. He looked around, but found himself alone.

_Am I the only one who isn't changing?_

* * *

**Yeah, that was chapter 3.**

**A little on the weird side, but yeah. Bet none of you were expecting that from Femme-boy!**

**He's grown up a little since becoming the headboy.**

**So I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time! **

**Don't forget: REVIEW! :D**

**Where will the tattered and broken relationship of Gary and Lex go? Will she move on finally? Has Gary really forgot last year? Or can't he stop himself from thinking of it? And what will he do if she has moved on?**

**Find out in Chapter 4: Lost, but Not Forgotten!**


	4. Lost, But Not Forgotten

**Hey, I'm back~! **

**I'm seriously considering putting my other story on hiatus instead of this one, the way I've been writing. :P**

**Anyways, since I'm still so very inspired, I brought chapter 4.**

**Yay!**

**I'd like to thank those who already reviewed!**

* * *

I watched Bif's shadow disappear around the corner, leaving me standing there awkwardly. He'd charged off after someone, who'd thrown a rock at him. It wasn't huge, but big enough to cause Bif to fall forward, almost tipping me over into the fountain.

I sighed and grabbed up my stuff, deciding to head back to the dorm, feeling very alone again. I stared at my feet, which moved in a very automatic way. I noticed how certain things became habitual the more you did it.

Someone crashed into me, sending me to the ground hard. I blinked, snapping from my daze to look at who had run me over. Ted Thompson stumbled, looking at me. He glared and said "Watch it, Crazy."

I didn't say anything. I just sat there. His face twisted into this ugly grin, and he continued "I heard about you and Gary. I never thought I'd see the day that Gary met someone too crazy for even _him _to deal with. But it's always the pretty ones that turn out to be the crazed ones."

No words formed from my mouth, no spite. I couldn't even think of speaking. Each word was a little more hurtful than the last.

"I bet your own parents don't love you. Not your father, not your mother. No one loves you. Truly sad that a face like your's was wasted, especially on someone like Gary."

I finally stood up, brushed my skirt off, not looking up as I kept my head bowed to hide my face in my long hair. And I walked past, not muttering a word.

I tried so hard not to, but finally I sniffled, wiping my face from the tears that already spilled. I kept my face down, to avoid eyes. I finally made it to the room, opening and shutting the door quickly. My eyes immediately went to the corner, expecting to see Gary sitting there perfectly fine, even grinning.

But he wasn't.

I thanked God for the small mercy shown as I kicked my shoes off and pulled my socks down. I grabbed an over sized shirt and shorts, taking them in the bathroom. I changed quickly, sighing. I looked in the mirror, staring at my puffy, reddened eyes and stained cheeks.

An image of my mother crying to me to go wait in the car came to mind.

My breath got even more ragged as I practically started hyperventilating, sucking in air while my cheeks grew more wet. I sobbed hard, falling to the floor and scooting myself into a corner. I tried so hard to stop, but each attempt made it worse, and I cried a little louder.

I rocked back and forth, my face buried in my hands as it became harder and harder to breathe. My throat was dry and hoarse, and each cry out sounded worse and worse.

"Lex?"

I looked up, sniffling in an unattractive way. Gary stood in front of me, and as soon as our eyes met, a million things flooded through the deep brown. He tensed up, and didn't move. His eyes looked like he wanted to, but his feet were rooted to the floor.

I looked down, saying quietly "G-Go aw-a-way, Gar-Gary. I don't w-w-an-na talk ab-abou-about it."

I heard the soft footsteps leaving and a door open and close. I cried a little harder. I was alone once more, and even though I was glad no one was here to see me like this, I still wished for company.

"Lex!"

I looked up to see Petey now, with Gary standing behind him. The brown eyes wouldn't even look at me.

Pete hastily rushed towards me, leaving Gary standing in the doorway awkwardly. The headboy didn't waste time in wrapping his arms around me, asking in a soft and soothing way "What happened? Are you okay?"

The tears fell a little faster, and I managed to garble out "T-Te-Ted r-ran me o-o-over a-an-and..."

Pete asked quietly "What'd he do?"

"M-M-My M-M-M-" I couldn't even force the word out, and each try caused me to choke more.

"What's he said?" The soothing quiet voice of Petey helped calm my nerves a little. I managed to choke out "M-m-mom..."

Loud footsteps and a slam of a door caused me to cringe. Petey rubbed my back, saying quickly "One minute, I gotta go deal with Gary."

I nodded, sniffling and rubbing my eyes. I watched Petey stand up and start to leave. He said softly "Don't cry, Lex. It's all okay."

I managed to give the tiniest of smiles, although with much difficult and was gone as soon as it was there. He smiled back reassuringly before rushing out after my roommate. I rocked back and forth, the loneliness overcoming me again.

* * *

He was almost to Ted's room when someone grabbed onto him, pulling at him, albeit unsuccessfully. But it hindered him enough to make him turn to the person. Pete stood next to him, holding him back. He realized that his vision had gone a dark red.

It faded very slowly as Petey said "Are you trying to get expelled?!"

"If it means I can wring that asshole's neck!"

Pete shook his head, replying "Don't! He's not worth it!"

Gary still wanted to leave a nice bruise in the Jock's face. But he stopped pulling Pete towards the room and sighed. He realized he was shaking terribly.

The smaller boy said quietly "Why does this bug you so much?"

_It shouldn't bug me. Why does it bug me? This shouldn't bug me so bad._

Gary couldn't respond, so he just looked away from the other boy. Pete released his arm, and Gary could feel the eyes of the mocha-skinned boy boring into him, leaving a hole.

"You love her."

Gary blinked, shouting quickly "Hardly!"

Pete just shook his head slowly, sighing. "Don't deny it."

The tall boy frowned deeply, replying "I don't care about her at all!"

"Then why would you come get me to comfort her after I'd just slapped you? Why would you storm out, heading for Ted's room when she said what'd happened? Why, would you deny it so much as to yell that you _don't _love her?! Huh?! Can you tell me _that, _Gary?!" Pete raised his voice, again shocking Gary. This was completely different from the Peter Kolwaski he'd met in middle school, who'd been shoved into a trash can so often that it seemed like they were built for him.

Gary opened his mouth to answer, but no words flowed from it. He closed it quickly, watching Pete cross his arms. "Why did you go and hurt her when it obviously hurts you too?!"

Gary answered angrily "Because I don't want to hurt her, and change her! It's easier if we just stay away from each other so I don't ruin her!"

Petey's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at that one. "You're... Worried about ruining her?"

Gary's throat caught, and he berated himself for showing such weakness.

_Moron! You're ruining your plans! Weak people don't rule towns!_

_But I feel weak without her!_

_She's the whole reason you're weak in the first place! You've gone soft!_

_I can't do this anymore! I can't take it!_

Gary wanted to grab the sides of his head and scream. He shook it quickly, trying to ignore the voices.

"Gary."

He looked down at Petey, who said quietly "You know, you broke your promise."

Gary blinked, saying in surprise "What?"

"Your promise you made last year, albeit sarcastically, you still promised."

His eyebrows lowered in confusion, squinting. "What promise?"

The headboy said quietly, looking down "The promise you made to me, saying you wouldn't shove Lex away from you."

Gary wasn't exactly sure how to respond, so he said coldly "I've forgotten last year, and everything that happened."

Pete stared at him with disappointment. _Who is he to judge me?! _

"You may have lost what happened last year, but you haven't forgotten. Your actions minutes ago proved that."

Gary's stomach clenched up again, and he looked down. The two boys were silent for a long time before Gary spoke up. "Thanks."

"For what?" Pete asked.

Gary sighed and replied "For comforting Lex."

"Your turn." Gary looked up and found Pete pulling him back to the room.

* * *

I was still sitting in the bathroom alone, no longer crying hard, but still sniffling, my face buried in my knees. I heard footsteps and Petey sat down next to me again.

"Lex."

I blinked, my head shooting up to meet eye-to-eye with Gary, who was watching me with a very strange expression. I saw his jaw clench and his fingers twitch. A small flash of anger was in his eyes for a millisecond, but they blanked out quickly.

I frowned. Even if his eyes and body language said he was angry, I still liked it better than his emotionless blank expressions.

He continued on awkwardly "Are you okay?"

I stared at him. _What a stupid question. _I was going to give him a look, but realized that he wasn't used to this stuff. He didn't know how to comfort someone when he'd been very much alone after his father...

Sadness flowed through me, but not for myself or my loss. For Gary's. His mother was MIA, his father locked away. I don't know if he had any relatives, but even if he did, they didn't even come to pick him up during Christmas last year.

_I have my father, even if he isn't the greatest man, he cares._

I nodded, practically whispering "I'm better now."

Gary gave me a short nod, and looked away. I watched him carefully. Besides his scar, he had no representation of being hurt in the past. He had it worse than I, yet he managed to stay strong, even against the worst of the odds.

But after you meet him, the _real _him... You realize that he acts the way he does because he grew up in such a bad environment.

He's just as broken as me, but he won't let anyone know that.

And without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt tears well up again. He tensed, and although my mind was screaming to let go, I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry, Gary!"

He pulled away slightly, and gave me a look. "Why are you apologizing?"

I looked down, replying "I..."

He sighed, shaking his head. He said "You have no reason to apologize for anything. You haven't done anything wrong."

I continued staring at the floor, not wanting to meet his brown eyes. A hand grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. "Look at me."

My eyes locked with his, and I stared at him. My stomach did flip-flops, his brown eyes speaking in a language I couldn't read. He said quietly "You shouldn't be saying sorry to me, or anyone, for that matter. You've done nothing to say sorry for."

I blushed a little, the heat of his breath barely touching my skin, causing the small hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

I finally said "Okay."

His lips moved as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out. We sat there in silence, eyes locked.

His lips softly brushed mine, our noses touching. Electricity traveled through my bones, to the tips of my fingers. My arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled me close. My body was on fire, his warm skin burning me.

Then it was gone. He stood up and wouldn't meet my eyes as he said "I'm heading to bed."

I blinked, feeling a bunch of different mixed emotions as he walked out of the bathroom. I sat in the bathroom confused for what felt like forever before I got up and walked out.

I looked over to see him laying in bed in his corner, face shadowed. He looked calm. I sighed softly and crawled into bed, wondering what just happened meant.

_He says he's forgotten... But..._

I closed my eyes, deciding that I needed some sleep to think what happened over.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter's ending. I wrote and rewrote it differently so many times, and I'm still not sure how I feel. I just hope it turned out nice in your opinion. I can't wait to see people's reviews.**

**So don't forget to review, okay? :)**

**What's going on in Gary's mind? Can Lex break the wall Gary keeps building around himself? Will Gary have to choose between Lex and his plans? And if so, which will he choose?**

**And how is this going to affect them and everyone else?**

**Next time in chapter 5, Here Now and Gone After.**

**See you soon, friends. ;P**


End file.
